my_pokemon_fanfic_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Rocket
Kirk Rocket is the son of the former leader of Team Rocket Giovanni, also he's the rival of Danny Goldman. He is a cold-hearted trainer that is shy and not most of a talking. Personality He was at first cold-hearted and never trained weak Pokemon. Also calling trainers weak if they lost to him. Soon he began giving respect to Danny, and then began to capture Pokemon that were weak to train them. He is also very sneaky, stealing a Totodile form Elm's lab. Journey Kirk started off stealing from Prof. Elm's lab, becuase he thought Elm wouldn't give him a Pokemon for being the son of the former leader of Team Rocket. He also had a rivalry with the Masked Man for taking his dad's position. So he was trying to foil the Masked Man's plans but his rival Danny kept getting in the way. Kirk won lots of gym badges to prove he was a match for the Masked Man, but after drowning in the Lake of Rage along with Marina and Danny they wake up unconcious on the Whirl Islands and battled Lugia and defeated it with help of Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. But he began to collect more badges and because Danny defeated the Masked Man and destroyed him, he didn't have to get vengeance for his father. When he arrived at the Pokemon league he made it to the final round and battled Danny fiercely. Danny won in the end and finally gained respect. Badges Zephyr Badge-Violet City Gym Leader Falkner Hive Badge-Azalea Town Gym Leader Bugsy Plain Badge-Goldenrod City Gym Leader Whitney Fog Badge-Ecruteak City Gym Leader Morty Storm Badge Cianwood City Gym Leader Chuck Mineral Badge Olivine City Gym Leader Jasmine Unknown Badge from Unknown city and gym leader Rising Badge Blackthorn City Gym Leader Clair Pokemon Kirk's Sneasel Lv: 66 Gender: Male Attacks: Icy Wind, Slash, Brick Break, and Faint Attack Location Caught: Mt. Silver Sneasel is Kirk's partner most powerful Pokemon, and was caught when his dad caught it at Mt. Silver. He gave it to his son on his 10th birthday and he used it as a memory of his fatehr. He used Sneasel and many battles it proved to be sneaky, fast and strong. It soon developed a rivalry with Danny's Magneton. Kirk's Feraligatr Lv: 65 Gender: Male Attacks: Hydro Pump, Surf, Crunch, and Waterfall Location Caught: New Bark Town, Elm's lab Feraligatr was kidnapped as a Totodile in Elm's lab. It evolved quickly through its travels and always was avoiding Danny to bringing it back to the lab. It also has a rivalry with Danny's Typholsion, even if they were friends. Kirk's Murkrow Lv: 56 Gender: Unknown Attacks: Pursuit, Fly, Faint Attack, and Peck Location Caught: Unkown Murkrow is the flyer of Kirk's team and with a powerful determined Pursuit attack as its signature attack and with attacks like Faint Attack and Peck give enemies trouble like bad luck. Kirk's Nidoking Lv: 60 Gender: Male Attacks: Poison Sting, Earthquake, Strength, and Horn Attack Location Caught: Unknown Nidoking is a strong Pokemon that is tough to take down and is a powerhouse of his team. With a prehensile tail that crushes anyone's bones. He also has a sharp charging horn is so powerful it can uppercut enemies. Kirk's Ursaring Lv: 59 Gender: Male Attacks: Slash, Fury Swipes, Hammer Arm, and Fire Punch Location Caught: Mountains of Azalea Town Ursaring has powerful slashing claws that can cut through steel, with a powerful punch and arm making it a very powerful Pokemon. Kirk's Gengar Lv: 49 Gender: Female Attacks: Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Lick Location Caught: Burned Tower It was caught as a Gastly, through a Haunter and then a Gengar. It is a ghastly Pokemon with some powerful ghost moves and sleeping moves. It drains sleeping Pokemon with Dream Eater. In His Box Kirk's Red Gyarados Lv: 50 Gender: Male Attacks: Hyper Beam, Surf, Hydro Pump, and DragonBreath Location Caught: Lake of Rage This is Kirk's first and only shiny Pokemon. This destructive and powerful Pokemon was his main surfer using a powerful Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump as his main attacks. Kirk's Tyranitar Lv: 65 Gender: Unknown Attacks: Sandstorm, Earthquake, Dark Pulse and Hyper Beam Location Caught: Unknown Another powerhouse with a powerful Sandstorm and a destructive Earthquake and Hyper Beam, making this a destructive Pokemon. One of Kirk's toughest Pokemon to take down. It evolved from a Larvitar and then to a Pupitar a powerful armor to protect from damage.